


Just Borrowing It

by eshcaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amulet Fic, Dean's Amulet, Gen, Samulet, The Samulet (supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshcaine/pseuds/eshcaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to the Samulet after Dean threw it away?<br/>Possibly this....</p><p>(my real theory is that Sam fished it out of the trash and has had it ever since....but in case he didn't, this is what might have happened)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Borrowing It

**Rosietta Hernandez**

She works as house keeping at the Star Sparkler Inn out on route 40. It wasn’t the greatest job but it paid the bills and let her be home at night for her family. While the job was hard work, it did come with a few small blessings. Often the management would let her keep any lost and found items she would come across when she cleaned, if after thirty days the owners hadn’t claimed them. They were kept in a box in the supply room and she used a method for tagging them with dates and room numbers.

That’s how she was able to give her son a new (used) camera, and how she could bring home a unique but fascinating bronze amulet necklace for her teenage daughter, Annie.

 

**Annie Hernandez**

Annie wears the amulet for an entire school year. Always with the three other necklaces she owned, always with an attitude. She doesn’t mess with anyone and no one messes with her. She makes sure of it. Sometimes, when she’s feeling nervous she rubs the face of the amulet between her thumb and her forefinger. It always seems to calm her down and give her courage.

One day she looks down to find the amulet necklace, leather cord and all, missing from around her neck. She tears up her room looking for it, searches the high school grounds where she had been, retraces her steps. It’s simply gone.

 

**Bill Caplan**

He works janitorial at the local high school. He finds the amulet attached to its cord but the knot at the back is undone. It was in the cafeteria, behind a trash bin. Bill surmised someone must have lost it, and it had gotten kicked back behind the trash. Bill tucks it into his pocket meaning to drop it off at the office lost and found before he leaves to go home that day.

He forgets. His wife finds it in the pocket of his overalls when she does laundry at the laundry mat three days later. She drops it in the bottom of the basket to ask him about later, but the basket gets knocked over and the amulet skitters back between two of the washing machines.

 

**Jane and Jamie Hudson**

A week later while playing ‘ _space men invade the laundry mat_ ’, Jane finds the shiny bronze amulet. She wraps the cord around her wrist a few times and declares to her twin brother that she now has control of the Greatest Thing In All of Space and Time, and they can defeat the invading space men with it’s amazing space powers. That night as she sleeps with it, it gives off a low warm light.

Jane wears the amulet tied to her wrist for two days before it falls off at the playground and to be lost in the grass.

 

**Lindy Carpenter and Pogo**

While walking her little Scotty dog Pogo in the park near the playground, Pogo stops to sniff and whine at something in the grass. Lindy investigated and discovered the amulet, still on its leather cord tucked down between the lush green blades of grass. Turning it over in her hands, it intrigues her and so she ties it around her neck.

Lindy is still wearing it when she goes on a road trip three months later with her friends. While at a bar one night she falls in love with the drummer from the band there. She gives it to him as a promise to see him again when the band is done with their tour.

 

**Hank Peters**

The pretty girl with the dark brown eyes gives Hank the amulet in the soft hours of the night just before dawn. Hank thinks Lindy is the best thing that’s ever happened to him and he promises her he’ll wear the thing until he sees her again in a week. He’s pretty sure he’s going to marry this girl but he has to get on a plane with his band to get to their next gig across the country otherwise he’d follow her and her friends on their road trip.

In Los Angeles four days later, there is a fight behind the bar they are playing at and the band tries to break it up. Hank looses the amulet in the fight and is unable to find it in the darkness. He calls Lindy the next morning to tell her he lost it, but she forgives him.

Hank has another one made to look just like the one Lindy gave him, and he gives it to her eight months later in the box with a ring when he proposes.

 

**Phil**

Phil has been homeless and living on the streets of LA and SoCal for as long as he can remember. There are okay places to sleep, and there are bad places to sleep and then there are good places to sleep. He’s learned these. There are also places that will give him food and behind one bar there is a nice young fella who will pass him a half empty bottle of booze for free when he comes around.

He’s waiting outside the back of the bar when he sees the shiny bronze amulet ground into the filth and the muck. He picks it up tenderly and rubs it as clean as he can with his sleeve. He holds it close and knows that it’s special somehow. That it will grant him a wish. That night as he looks up at the moon, he wishes he never would be hungry again as he holds the amulet in his hands. It glows with a low warm light. The very next day some nice young people come and find him sleeping in one of the bad places and tell him about a new shelter and the soup kitchen.

 

** Freddie Nguyen **

Freddie is out in one of the seedier places the homeless sometimes go for shelter. He’s there with fifteen other out reach workers to try to encourage the homeless men they find there to come and stay at the new shelter they have just opened up. While he is out there, one of the men named Phil hands him a small bronze amulet. Phil tells him he doesn’t need it anymore now that they have the shelter to go to. Phil tells Freddie to take good care of it, but that he has to let it go when it’s time. Phil says that they are all just borrowing it until it can get back where it belongs.

Freddie wears it on and off for four years to remind himself of Phil and the other homeless men. Whenever he’s feeling dejected or hopeless, he squeezes the amulet in his palm and it makes him feel better. He gets his degree in social work and continues to help the homeless as much as he can.

On his off hours however, he likes to get together with the friends he went to school with and LARP. They save up enough money to travel all the way to one of the big Moondor events. Freddie wears the amulet as part of his elf costume.

 

**Charlie Bradbury**

Charlie bests Freddie of Nguyen from the far away City of the Angels in fair sword combat. They had a wager, and now Freddie must pay her tribute. He gives her the amulet. She takes it without really looking at it and wears it around her neck.

It’s not until she returns home after the event that she takes it off and actually looks at it, and something about it strikes her as oddly familiar. She can’t place it at first and it starts to drive her a little nuts. It has a nice weight to it and it feels comforting in her hands or when she wears it. Soon the nagging feeling is bothering her enough that she begins to research the amulet’s symbolism. One night after being up really late playing video games, she thinks she sees the amulet give off a low warm light as it rests on her desk in the dark. When she crosses the room to look at it, it isn't glowing. She rubs her eyes and chalks it up to too many hours in front of the TV killing zombies.

After weeks of not turning up anything solid, she is about to give up completely. Then she accidentally comes across a detailed description of the amulet Sam gave to Dean in one of Carver Edlund’s stories. A half second later she nearly breaks her phone trying to speed dial the Winchester brothers as she clutches the amulet.....no _the Samulet_ , tight in her fist. Sam answers first.

"Hey Charlie, what's up?" His voice sounds tired, but happy to hear from her.

"Uh, Sam??" Charlie presses the Samulet to her forehead and closes her eyes. "I think I found something that belongs to you and Dean. Well, something that belonged to Dean...once...anyway..."

"Oh yea?" He's says it offhandedly, sounding as if he's semi-distracted by something else.

"You know that amulet you gave Dean for Christmas all those years ago?" She says it fast, like she is ripping off a bandage. She opens her eyes, dangles the Samulet in front of her face.

Sam goes still and quiet a moment, then he says softly, "What about it?"

She bites into her lip a little nervously, "Well I know he, well he ditched it a long time ago but I, uh, ......I think I found it.....and I feel like...." She paused.

 

"I feel like it needs to come back to you."

 

 

**Sam Winchester**

The first few nights that it's back in his possession, Sam just takes it out and looks at it. He turns it over in his hands slowly and idly thumbs the points of the horns. He's been keeping it in his jean pocket, sometimes wearing it and hiding it beneath the layers of his shirts. Eventually he decides to leave it in his bedroom in the bunker, it's leather cord coiled in a neat circle with the amulet resting in the center. He leaves it on top of an old copy of 'Gilgamesh' on his shelf, where it's safe and he always knows right where it is.

 

 

If it ever gives off that low warm glow again, no one notices.

 

 

 

**~*~**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. Supernatural and its original characters and themes are the property of The CW Network etc. That includes the Samulet.


End file.
